The scientific objectives of this project are to obtain fundamental information about chemical and biological properties of lipids, and to apply such information to elucidate the behavior of lipids in biological systems. Because some lipids are important to health, and others in disease, such as blood-vascular disease, the program is designed and coordinated to provide information about lipids that may be involved in either or both of these ways. More specifically, the broad objectives are: 1. To determine physical, chemical, biochemical, and biological properties of lipids that are involved, directly or indirectly, in their biological behavior and functions. 2. To develop preparative and analytical methods for use in studies of the biological behavior of lipids. 4. To determine and elucidate the chemistry and mechanisms of synthesis, metabolism and degradation of lipids in microorganisms, plants, and animals and man. 5. To obtain information by means of studies at cellular and subcellular levels on the biochemistry of lipids which may have disease-protective and therapeutic value, with special attention to blood-vascular disease. 6. To implement such knowledge by collaborative work in medical studies. In pursuing the foregoing objectives, particular attention will be given to: 1) enzyme reactions involving lipids; 2) composition, structure and reactions of tissue lipids at cellular and subcellular levels; 3) biosynthesis and metabolism of lipids in normal and diseased tissues and organisms; 4) structures and functions of complex and unusual lipids in plants, animals and man, and 5) reactions and interactions of lipids of infections and of infectious agents and host cells.